You Have No Idea
by Broken Angel4
Summary: Yuske has a twin that knows of the demon world, and spirit world, but doesn't know about him or his friends being spirit detectives,let's see how long it takes for her to find out. No romance planned, but if I decide to put it in, or etc, there might be.
1. Prologue

Broken Angel: Hellosies!  
  
Small Ice Demon: Hellosies? Is that a word?  
  
BA: Not until now. Well everybody, here's for the new-character-to-  
act-as-a-side-character/kick-for-the-main-(new)-character, who will  
also be acting as muse: Kori! Her name means Ice. Real original,  
isn't it.  
  
Kori: o_o* I allowed myself into her imagination why? Please, if  
anyone can hear me.HELP!  
  
BA: Oh, Kori, it's not that bad. You get to be friends with the  
main (new) character: Suisho (Crystal).  
  
K: I'm still not sure about this.  
  
BA: Well, too bad. Just say the disclaimer.  
  
K: Broken angel doesn't own YYH.  
  
BA: Thank you. And now on with the prologue.  
  
(*Author's Note*)  
  
***  
  
Hello, I'm Suisho, Suisho Urameshi. I'm Yuske's little sister, by one day. We're technically twins, but, for some reason I decided to stay in the womb for about 10 more hours than him. Anyways, when we were 3, our grandparents moved to America. They took me with them, something about not wanting a precious little girl be tainted by my mother, and my brother was already turning into a little punk. I have almost no resemblance to my family. I have bright dark blue eyes, and my hair is curly and brown with red highlights.  
  
When I moved in my grandparents decided to get me into the habit of studying twenty-four-seven, so I ended up having a fourth-graders education by the time I was in kindergarten. I never got along well with other kids, I was too quiet, and so I never made any friends.  
  
When I was six, I started feeling weird things, it seamed as if the things came from the forest, which was right behind the house.  
  
One day, when I was seven, by then I had an eighth-grade education, I decided to check it out. I'm still trying to decide whether that was a good or bad idea.  
  
I had roamed the forest for several hours seeing several strange plants; one special interest of mine was plants in my studies. One problem with that at home though, I knew how to take care of a plant, but for some reason, all the plants I grew died within a week or two. Anyways, all I had seen were a few strange plants. Other than that, normal. But I still felt something strange. All the sudden, when I was walking in a direction that made the feeling stronger, a huge creature of seemingly human form came out, in fact I would have mistaken it for human if it weren't for a few things: it was blue, it was too big, and it had horns and claws. I. Freaked. Out. I screamed and ran. It chose to follow me. So I started heading for a feeling, same as the one I used to find him, only this one didn't seem so menacing.  
  
That was a good choice, just when I was about ten feet from where the feeling was from, a bush's branch shot out and caught the demonic thing chasing me. It strangled it to death. I looked further towards the feeling to see what had truly saved me, what had controlled the bush.  
  
What had saved me from the creature was a demon, a kitsune to be exact, in his fox form; he had a beautiful glossy brown coat, and golden kind but fierce eyes. He told me his name was Kelonta.  
  
I visited him many times after that. He told me what was wrong with what I was doing when I was growing plants. When I did, I didn't do what most people did instinctually, I needed to share a bit of my spirit energy with the plant. It seemed that while wild plants were able to grow on their own, plants that we humans raised, didn't create spirit energy, hence needed us to give it. He taught me to do this. When I had went home, I tried it, with a pumpkin seed. I ended up with twenty pumpkins the size of my dog, a 6-month-oldfemale black lab, Birodo(Velvet). I quickly went to Kelonta, he quickly taught me how to "ungrow", as I called it back then, plants. First time with the pumpkins, I was only able to get the vines back before my grandparents came back from a community meeting. I told them I had found them in the forest. They sold them, but kept one for an American food called a pumpkin pie. It was good.  
  
After that, Kelonta, saying he saw promise in me, started teaching me all he knew. I fell behind in my studies for a bit, but since I was already ahead of all the kids in my class, and I quickly caught up, my grandparents didn't mind. I learned a lot about Kelonta, and his world, the demon world. He made periodic visits there, he told me that he was telling allays about his "wonderful student."  
  
By the time he was halfway through teaching me, I was ten, he decided it was time for me to visit the demon world, a few of his allays wanted to meet me. I made a fake permission slip from school, saying that there was a field trip going to some remote town in Texas, that if I went I would be gone for a week. I had my grandparents sign it, so that they would think that, then I called the school, using a plant that Kelonta gave me to disguise my voice. Using my grandfathers voice, I told the attendance lady that I was sick, and wouldn't be in school for a week. And after that, I was set. I went with Kelonta to the demon world.  
  
I remember the trip well. As well as all my other trips there, but you don't want to know their specifics. In my fifth trip there, I met an ice demon, Kori. She 123-years-old, though since demons don't age the same as humans, she looked and still looks about 14-years-old, she looked just like any other ice maiden, aqua hair, and red eyes. She and I became fast friends.  
  
In my sixth trip there, I had helped her from falling off a cliff. So in gratitude, she gave me one of the highest honors that a non-ice demon can receive. She gave me one of her tears; it was put in a dangle earring. She told me that it would tell me if she was ok, or hurt, and visa versa. I had my left ear pierced, and now wear it all the time. I have never taken it off. My grandparents sometimes tried to take it away, but I wouldn't let them. This all happened when I was twelve.  
  
Then it happened, when I was 15. On the way from one of the community meetings my grandparents loved so much; they went into a car wreck. According to the doctors, they died on impact. So, it wasn't too painful.  
  
Since I didn't have any other family in America, I was sent back to Japan. It was a little hard at first. I had to brush up on my Japanese. But it all turned out ok. I wasn't able to see Kelonta, or Kori, as much, since in Japan, there are spirit detectives, but I see them once in a while. I still don't have any real human friends. Sure, there is Keiko, but, I just see her when she visits my brother at home.  
  
I go to a different school than Yuske, and Keiko, I had made higher scores in the admittance tests to High school. Apparently I go to school with one of Yuske's friends, since I've seen him and Yuske talk in the park on a few occasions. And he's come to our home as well. His name is Suichi Minamo (*Please tell me if I'm spelling any thing wrong*). He's supposed to be the heartthrob of all the girls in school, I didn't need to hear any rumors to assume that, all the girls flock around him during lunch, and before and after school. The strange thing is that he's followed me home on several occasions. Yuske probably just asked him to look out for me on those occasions. Probably because, even though I can protect myself, I still have a damsel in distress attitude. Kelonta says it's because I'm so innocent, and still naive to certain things, I've asked him what these things are, but he won't tell me. Yuske's supposed to be this big gangster kid that every gang in the city wants to defeat. With his personality, I don't know whether to laugh, or believe it.  
  
Any ways, I think I'll shut up now. And let you go on to the story, now that you know my past. Hope you have fun! Bye!  
  
***  
  
Broken Angel: So, what do you think?  
  
Kori: Broken Angel has decided, that unless she has gotten feedback,  
she won't continue a story after it's first chapter. That's excluding  
the prologue. In other words, all her fanfics, without reviews, will  
just be a prologue, and a chapter 1. Unless, she has a great idea for  
the next chapter in one of her fanfics.  
  
BA: Sorry. But, I just don't want to waste my energy forcing myself  
to write the next chapter of a story no ones reading. So if you want  
any of my stories to continue, please give a review, on the last  
updated chapter.  
  
Kori: Please review. She has some good stories that just can't be  
left unfinished/unupdated. 


	2. Chapter 1 Let the Questions and the Conf...

Broken Angel: Hiya. I've gota hurry and write this so.  
  
Kori: BrokenAngeldoesn'townYYH.Onwiththefic.  
  
BA: Thank u  
  
***  
  
I'm heading for school now. It seems Yuske has had Suichi guarding me again, must really be something this time. He's having Suichi walk me to school. He even introduced us. Oh, well, I guess I can act damsel in distress should any punk decide to come up.  
  
"So what's with the earring?" Suichi decides to start up a conversation. Quickening his pace from right behind me to walk besides me.  
  
"A good friend gave it to me." I keep my answers simple.  
  
"Why didn't she give you the matching one?" He tilts his head.  
  
"It doesn't have a mate. And I hope it never truly does." I give him an answer which I hope will throw him off.  
  
"Why do you hope it'll never have a mate?" He looks at me inquisitively.  
  
I nearly loose my composure; I looked him in the face, and saw what made all the other girls in high-school fall for him. His eyes, they seem so young and beautiful, but, I see something no one else could see unless if they took a lesson from a reibai no akuma(*Please tell me if my Japanese is incorrect, I have a Japanese dictionary, but it doesn't have grammar. I know, why did I get a dictionary of a foreign language with out the grammar, I'll tell you why: I'm stupid.*-_- Anyways it means psychic demon*), it is as if they're telling me that he has so much on his shoulders. So much more, than a human, much less a human boy of his age should carry. I'll have to talk to Kelonta about it.  
  
"Staring is a bad habit." Huh? Oh, I must have gotten lost in his eyes. Oh, no. I didn't just say that.er.think that. He's got enough girls liking him without me making goo-goo eyes at him too. Plus, I don't want romance, I just want to learn, if I can learn all my life, then, well, what do I need with romance?  
  
"Sorry." I look away quickly. I look into the shrubbery of the plants. That's strange. They seem to be attracted to him, I can feel their energies, and they're calling out for his attention. Only one other person's presence has done that to plant's from what I've seen other than my self, Kelonta. But Suichi and Kelonta aren't the same person, their energy signatures tell me that. When he's around they stop calling out for my attention, and try for his, since he's more powerful and skilled than me. I'll have to ask him about this too.  
  
"You still haven't asked my question." Suichi brings me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Hm.Oh.Well..." I shrug my shoulders. The school comes into my view. "Hey, last one to the gates is a rotten egg!" I start running, and end up avoiding the question.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" He runs after me, and lets me win the race. "You still didn't." He wasn't' able to finish his question. His fans had come out to greet him. And as a result I was pushed away. I decided to just go to class.  
  
***  
  
BA: Sorry about the short chapy. As some should know: My computers on the blink, somethings messed up, I'm almost done fixing it. But I still don't know when it will decide to shut itself off again. This has to be the seventh time I've written this chapter. But I think this "version" of the chapter is better than the others. R&R people! Other wise no Chapter 2!  
  
K: BYE! 


	3. Chapter 2 UhOh

Broken Angel: Found out what was wrong w/ my computer, I think. Anyways, So this chappy should be longer. Hope every one likes it. It should be about 3 pages or longer. On with it.

Kori: You forgot something.

BA: What?

K: Broken Angel doesn't own YYH.

BA: Oh…Hehe…Whoops. :P

xxx

I have all my classes with Suichi, woohoo. In case if you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. Luckily, I only sit by him in one class (last class of the day), all the others I'm half-way across the room or farther from him, so it was fairly easy to keep from his question.

And since I hide outside during lunch, no one knew where I was, so he shouldn't…oh, no…spoke too soon. He's under my tree. I hang out on a limb at lunch, and drink a 20-ounce soda from home. And anyways, he's under it. And, I know he'll look up. Why did I have to wear a skirt, if I were wearing a pair of pants instead of a skirt, I would be able to climb out of site? There's no rule, well, actually there is a rule saying a girl can't wear a guy's uniform. Cow poop.

He looks up. Luckily I have enough sense to adjust my skirt after I sit down on a branch in a tree, so he shouldn't be looking at anything indecent.

"You still haven't answered my question." He can't forget the stupid thing can he? I can't tell him why I don't want my earring to have a match. I'd have to tell him about the demon world. I didn't want Kori crying again, even if it was for my sake, and I especially don't want her to cry for as petty a reason as giving me a mate for the earring in my left ear.

"I just don't, okay? I don't know why." That's a total lie. But luckily he seems to buy it. "Listen, you're going to get a bad rep if you keep hanging around me, so go to your friends, fans and what not. I like to have my time to think."

He looks a bit hurt by my remark. Maybe I should take it back…NO! Jeeze. What's going on with me? At home, I didn't care if I hurt anyone's feelings. Why should I care now? Is what I thought earlier true? Do I actually like him? No. I don't need that. Life's a lesson in itself. Love, of that type, will just get in the way of the lesson. Man. What have I gotten myself into?

He leaves as I not-so-subtly asked him to. I think, since I don't have Kelonta, or Kori, to talk to about this, I'll talk with this tree. Yes, you heard me. Talk. With. This. Tree. Yes, it's possible. In fact they can be fascinating to talk to. I haven't talked with this one, yet, but seeing it's size, it's a good 75-years-old. So as such, must have some interesting stories, and wise insight.

Invoking some of the teachings Kelonta has giving me I begin talking with the tree. _Hello. I'm Suisho. May I ask your name, and opinion on a thing or two?_

_You may._ I see his "face" in my minds eye. He looks quite young, but has such a distinguished voice. _I am called Juiki(plant sap). What is it you want an opinion on, Suisho?_

_I have a small problem, as you probably have seen…_ I lean against his trunk. _I hope you don't mind my leaning._

_No, not at all. What is your problem? _I feel some of his wild energy caress me in a caring way, most trees of the human world are quite caring, and so I take no offense.

_You see there is this boy, the one you saw earlier…_

_You like him, and want him to like you back? I could put in a word…_

_NO! I like him, but I don't want to. And what do you mean put in a word?_

_According to rumor, he's supposed to have the same abilities as you. Though as to why, I haven't heard. If you want me to keep my leaves open for the answer to that I could…_

_That's not necessary. If he wishes to tell me, then he will on his own. And if you would please, if you do speak with him do not speak of mine._

_As you wish. And I'm sorry, but I don't know what you should do about trying to not like him. I've seen girls get boys to like them, but I've never seen a girl try to fall out of love. I don't see why you should want to not like him; he's a good boy. And it's better to have someone to love in that way. As the saying goes, I believe, "It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." It's quite an unusual thing in my opinion, to not want to love. But, I'm sure some other trees or plants would know what to do. If you want, I could ask them?_

_Please, do. I have no idea what to do. Oh, that's the bell. I have to go to class. Thank you. I'll speak with you again tomorrow, if I can._ I get down from Juiki, and go to class.

After enduring a grueling hour of pretending I couldn't do anything athletic in Phys. Ed., I went to History, my last class, the one with Suichi. I hated history enough, without feeling guilty about two things to do with Suichi: Liking him, when all he needs is a friend, and what I had done during lunch. If only I could do something about both, right now.

But, there's nothing I can do. Not now. And until there is something, I can do, I'll have to live with this guilt.

The teacher in History is boring, she just tells us to read a chapter, and gives us questions to answer. I read what we're supposed to read and take notes on it, and answer the questions. By the time I'm done, I have half the class left. Great, now what am I going to do. I left my reading book at home, of all the days to…What's this? A note appeared on my desk, it's from Suichi. I see my name on it, so it's for me. I open it.

Hey. It seems you're done with your work as well. What are you planning to do after school?

-Suichi

Great. I'm trying to stop liking the guy, and he's practically asking me out. I write back, luckily I'm planning on seeing Kelonta and Kori, this evening, so it's taken. I decide to write a half lie, I'm supposed to contact them, and one of the most common ways for people to contact people from other countries is instant messaging. So that's what I'll tell him.

I'm supposed to have a chat with friends of mine from America. Sorry.

-Suisho

I pass my note to him. And through the corner of my eyes, I watch his reaction. Again with that crest fallen look. I hurt him again. Why'd I hurt him again? Wait! Why am I sorry for hurting someone? In order to get people to leave me alone in America, I hurt them all the time. Why should it be any different? It's better to have loved and lost… Oh great. I'm remembering what Juiki said. I've heard that phrase before. It's a common one. But why does it feel so relevant now? I DON'T WANT TO LOVE! Why does life have to be a bummer all the sudden?

xxx

BA: We're going into Kurama's point of view to Suisho's back and forth for a little bit in this chapter. I'll have a K, for Kurama, and an S, for Suisho, before each bit.

xxx

K

Well, I was here thinking she had no friends in America. Guess Yuske was wrong. Ah well. I'll write a reply to her, she looks a bit sad, after she sent her note. I just wish that she wasn't busy, Yuske's going to be looking into the appearances of those two demons that have been showing up in the human world lately, a fox demon, and an ice maiden. He's worried, because they've been showing up in the woods nearest to his home. He wanted me to look after her, but what excuse will I have? I know. I'll tell her that I'll join her.

Mind if I join you? My IM is: rosefxsilvr. I'll come by your house say around 6?

-Suichi

I pass her my note. She looks at it.

xxx

S

He's not going to give up, is he? Well, Kori knows computers pretty well; she could carry on an online chat. And I'm supposed to be in the human world at 5, that's plenty of time. I force myself to look happy. And reply.

O.K. My IM is: plntmistress.

-Suisho

I pass him the note.

xxx

K

Good. I'll be able to keep an eye on her. I notice that she forgot to bring a book to read when she had finished her work. Well, guessing that the plnt in her IM name means plant, I guess I can lend her one of my favorite books on the biology of plants, it's called: The Care, Meaning, and Biology of Roses, by Nathaniel Rookie. I put a note in it, when I pass it to her.

Here, I noticed you didn't bring your usual book to read. You can return it to me whenever you want. I have another copy at home.

-Suichi

I pass the book to her. Her face lights up in curiosity and fascination when she sees the book. I think she likes it. She reads the note inside.

xxx

S

He passed me a book. It just happens to be one of my favorites. I have my own copy of it as well, an original, that's signed. It cost a fortune, since Nathaniel Rookie died 146 years ago. I write a note to Suichi.

I have this book at home; it's one of my favorites. I think you'd be interested in seeing it. Remind me when you come over and I'll show it to you. 

-Suisho

xxx

K

She has her own copy? I wonder why she wants me to see it. Ah well. I write her a quick note saying okay, and then get to reading a mystery I had brought to read when I was done with my work.

xxx

BA: Ok. Now it's only Suisho's p.o.v. Man. Did I have to give her a name so close to Suichi? I keep on trying to type Suicho. LOL.

xxx

Well that's settled. I settle down and read my favorite chapter of the book until class is over. I quickly hand the book back to him before he leaves class. Luckily he only followed me home half way today.

As soon as I get home, I get dressed in some pants. I HATE skirts. They're so hard to really move in. I had finished my homework, so, I went out to get some groceries before I went to the forest where I was supposed to meet Kelonta and Kori.

I brought the groceries home and went to see them. I bring the laptop that I use when my other's on the blink. I explain the situation to them as soon as I see them.

"Well, we were hoping to see you more in person, but I guess that's alright. Are you okay with it, Kelonta?"

"Yes, I suppose." I smile glad that they could stand with it.

"Alright. I set you two up with an IM account: icenfox. That'll be ok?"

"Yes, sounds good to me." Kori smiles, and Kelonta nods.

"Again, I'm really sorry about this."

"It's alright. You couldn't help it. And besides, I think it's good you finally have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Kelonta and I say at the same time.

"You don't understand it's not like that…" She cut me off.

"Mm-hm. Right. I can tell you like him. Just remember how to freeze things like I taught you, just in case."

"But it's no-…" Again, she cut me off.

"Isn't it about time for you to go and greet him?" I check my watch. Oh, man, I have fifteen minutes to get there, I'm going to have to run. I start running, shouting goodbye.

I get back, ten minutes after I started running, he arrived five minutes later, luckily I was able to get myself straightened up. I showed him my copy of The Care, Meaning, and Biology of Roses, by Nathaniel Rookie. He was impressed. Oh, man. I have to get over this crush. I log onto my laptop onto the net, and he does the same, we both have satellite connection.

We get onto the chat room that we're supposed to meet Kelonta and Kori in.

plntmistress: Hey guys! What's up? I'd like you two to meet Suichi Minamo.

icenfox: Hi! We're Ken, and Georgette, George for short.

rosefxsilvr: Hi.

plntmistress: So what have you two been up to?

icenfox: Nothing much. But some thing tells me(George) that you have.

plntmistress?

rosefxsilvr: sits in a chair, listening intently.

icenfox: Last letter you sent me said you liked someone.

rosefxsilvr: ears perk

Suichi's ears were actually perking. It was kind of funny.

plntmistress: Suichi's ears are actually perked.

rosefxsilvr: No changing the subject.

icenfox: Yeah.

plntmistress: I'm not talking about this with two guys listening.

icenfox: (George)covers Ken's ears

rosefxsilvr: covers ears

Suichi was actually covering his ears, and looking at me with some sort of mischief in his eyes. This was too much.

plntmistress: Suichi is now really covering his ears.

icenfox: STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!

rosefxsilvr: Agreed.

plntmistress: Rosy, I thought you were covering your ears.

rosefxsilvr: You don't use your ears to read an IM chat.

plntmistress: steams

I was actually steaming.

rosefxsilvr: She's actually steaming.

icenfox: Lol

plntmistress: Runs to strangle Suichi.

rosefxsilvr: Outruns Suisho

icenfox: both George and Ken pull up a chair and watch.

plntmistress: So u want to play like that? Well then. ICE CRYSTAL ROSE BEAUTY BLAST! Watches as Suichi gets entombed in an ice rose

rosefxsilvr: That was cold.

icenfox: Both nod head

plntmistress: So? 0:)

icenfox: -- --

rosefxsilvr: --

icenfox: Oh, man. Sorry, we've got to go. SD on our trail. Bu-bye!

plntmistress: Byeies!

rosefxsilvr: See you!

We logged of. "So what's an SD?" Suichi puts his laptop in a messenger bag that he brought.

"Sunny Dad. In other words an overly happy father." I give a chuckle. Hoping I could get Suichi to go home quickly, because, I lied. SD didn't mean Sunny Dad. It meant Spirit Detective. I have to get to them quick. "Hey, I've got a bit of homework to get done. I'm sorry to be a rude hostess, but I need to get it done." I hate lying through my teeth.

Suichi just smiles. "It's quite alright. I need to get home anyways. My mother wants me to help her with dinner. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, Yuske, I have no idea where he is, but Mother should be here in an hour or so."

"Alright. I had a good time. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaves.

"See you." I then head for where my friends were in the forest. I can only hope I'm not too late.

I am. There not there. I quickly speak to one of the trees. They've been arrested. No. I'll have to get them out. Being in the human world is a felony for a demon. It is punishment is what we would usually consider for 1st degree murderers almost.

I have to get them out.

xxx

BA: What will Suisho do? How will she get Kelonta and Kori out of spirit world's jail? Will she be able to? Will she find out her brother's a spirit detective? All this and more on the next episode of You Have No Idea.

K: --


	4. Chapter 3 No love? Awww

Broken Angel: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE  
CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!! I'M RIGHTING THIS ON CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!! BUT YOU  
WON'T GET IT TILL AFTER CHRISTMAS DAY!!!! :-P  
  
Kori: Eh, I'll make this quick, she's been like this all day.  
BrokenAngeldoesn'townYYH.  
  
BA: I LOVE CHRISTMAS!!! LOVE CHRISTMAS!!!! I LOVE  
CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!! LOVE CHRISTMAS!!!!! YAY!!! YAHOO!!! YIPEE!!!  
  
K: Eh, on with the story I guess. ^_^*  
  
***  
  
I'll have to get them out somehow. But how? I walk back to my home as I hear something. It sounds like Kori! My left ear gets a small little shock. She's scared.  
  
I hurry to where I heard her, there's the spirit detective, but it's now too dark to see his face clearly. Kelonta's going along fairly easily, or at least he is until he hears a noise from Kori, they're being held by handcuffs made of energy, which explains why Kori's scared, she hates being confined in anyway, and from what I've heard those handcuffs hurt.  
  
I summon one of my plants, and twine it through the bushes separating me from my friends and the detective, and my friends, heading for him. All I need is for him to get a whiff of its flower's fragrance. It's a blue rose.  
  
Slowly, it twins itself up a tree, that is behind the detective, and then, too fast for him to react, it grabs him, and restrains him, not allowing him to move or breath through his mouth. It opens a flower in front of his face, forcing him to breath in its scent. Immediately, his movement stops, as he is now in a deep sleep.  
  
I hurry to Kelonta and Kori, getting they're handcuffs off, by cutting the cords of energy with a knife I had bought in the demon world.  
  
The knife is able to cut through anything, and it is able to cut and open dimensional portals. Since having the knife, I've learned to close the portals as well.  
  
I close the portal that wasn't even ten feet from us, which led to the spirit world. I take a look at the spirit detective, still not able to see who he was, even when I took my plant from his form, the darkness hid his identity.  
  
Oh, well, I have to make sure that Kelonta and Kori get back to the demon world, I can worry over who this guy is later.  
  
I open a portal to the demon world, close to Chikusho (A major city in the demon world. *Made up*)  
  
All three of us go through. I am going to have to stay for a few days; I hope Yuske and my mother don't worry too much.  
  
Kelonta takes us to his home. While we walk, even though it is not within my character, I walk closely to Kelonta, looking meek. I do this so that no demon will give us any trouble, letting them know that Kelonta, if anyone threatens my well-being, will hurt them.  
  
We walk to the outskirts, when unfortunately, one certain demon, a wolf demon named Okorippoi, I usually call him Okori, decides to stir up trouble.  
  
"What do we have here, Kelonta? That little wench, and Tasty, walking with you again?" I wince at his nickname for me, Tasty.  
  
"Please, Okorippoi, we mean no trouble, 'nor do we want any," Kori tries to plead with him, he just licks his lips, looking at me, and ignoring her.  
  
"Let us pass, dog." Kelonta long ago had his patience with Okori disappear.  
  
"I will if you just give Tasty to me." Eck. I hate him. He always talks about me like I'm an object.  
  
"Over my dead body, dog." Oh, no. They're going to fight again! Where did Kelonta's good sense go? If a commotion is caused now, especially over a human, spirit world might send someone.  
  
"Well, I guess we could try that again." Okori doesn't have any common sense, Kelonta has defeated him several hundred times.  
  
"My pleasure," Kelonta calls out one of his rose whips, looks like the Red Rose Whip, this time. I watch, with mock-horror of coarse, as they fight. Kelonta has so far gotten twenty hits on his opponent, and his opponent has no hits on him.  
  
Kelonta finally just puts Okori through a wall. Where he decided to turn tail and run, as he ran he called out, "I will have Tasty!" Yuck!  
  
Kelonta turns toward me; I still, since peop-eh-demons are around, have the meek little girl act on. I hate it.  
  
He walks to me, and both of us still with the act, him being the big strong demon, me being the small little weak human girl he's to protect for nobody's business. The only people that know of this act are people we trust. That's not many people/demons.  
  
We walk on to his home on the outskirts of Chikusho; it's a large two- story tree house.  
  
We climb up the stairs, that Kelonta has just provided, to the home. We walk in and get comfortable, I go to my usual nook, a small hole in the tree that I had fashioned so that when I came and stayed with Kelonta, I'd have a place of my own. Kori has a place of her own in Kelonta's home as well, a chair in the corner of the living room with plants that were from her home region.  
  
I snuggle into my nook, letting the wood collect my warmth so that it soon too, would be warm. Kelonta had gone to take care of a few scratches that he got from fighting with Okori. Kori and I started talking about the situation.  
  
"What should we do?" Kori wriggles around in her spot.  
  
"I think you two should keep a lower profile. Though that might have been blown. What caused Kelonta to blow up at Okorippoi anyways?"  
  
"You know what caused him to blow up, Suisho!" I look at Kori, confused.  
  
"No, I don't." She looks at me with a look that said, "I thought you were smarter than that!"  
  
"He considers himself a father to you, Suisho. And with you starting to like boys, he's becoming protective. You're the closest thing he has to an heir. With his own son walking out on him in the middle of his teachings, his own son that-"  
  
"That only used him. I know. But Kelonta knows that I have no real wish for romance. I might look, though that's it."  
  
"Yes, but he still worries. He doesn't trust easily, and he's come to trust you." Kori picks a flower off a nearby plant, an ice blossom.  
  
"If he trusts me, then he shouldn't believe that I'll walk out on him. I'm here to learn all he has to teach, not just part. I'll stay, to learn, then after, I'll stay to be a friend. I don't wish for anything else. I'm content just learning. If I could learn all my life, I'd be content, I'd be happy." I settle down in my nook, grabbing a stuffed animal besides it, and hugging the thing to my breast.  
  
"You never want to have children?" Kori looks at me with an inquisitive eye.  
  
"Have you heard of a sperm bank?" Kori laughs.  
  
"But that's so impersonal! I don't see how you human's can do such a thing."  
  
"Some of us just learn that it's not a good idea for us to have a mate, or whatever it is you call your partners in life. And personally, I don't see myself like that."  
  
"Mate, that's the right term. And how can you say that! I've always seen you with several kids, and a nice strong man besides you. Some times I see the man being a demon."  
  
"No kidding?" I smirk, trying not to burst out laughing at what she was saying. Things don't always end up pretty. Yuske and my father walked out on our mother before we were even born. Hmph. 'Man besides you,' yeah, right. Most likely, if I go for a man, he'll end up like my own father, or worse, he'll be like a father I had seen an old friend in the U.S. had. He had been her stepfather; he always hit her, and her mother. In the short time that I had known her mother, her mother had gone from a proud woman that wouldn't allow anything to bother her, by the end, after he came, she became a broken woman with eyes that would never stop crying, only when her eyes were dry, would her tears stop flowing, and then, she finally gave up, using a razor to end her suffering. I won't be my mother, and I won't be that mother. I'd rather start off alone, and end up alone.  
  
"No. I'm not. You can't hide from your heart forever, Suisho. It'll find you someday."  
  
"And if I haven't a heart?"  
  
"Then you'll find one." She then got up and left the room, I could hear her and Kelonta talking in the next room. I don't know what they're talking about, and at the moment I don't care. I'm tired. I snuggle into my nook more, the now warm, smooth wood feeling so welcoming for a nap.  
  
***  
  
I look at her as she sleeps. How can she say that? No mate? No father for her children? I nearly cried when Kori told me what she had said. I know she's not had any good examples of men, but how can she not want that?  
  
I remember my mate, Jenola. She was a beautiful silver kitsune. Our son had inherited her coloring. She was the kindest soul there was. I remember, when we were in bed at night, she would say that the most wonderful feeling in the world, was being held by the one you loved. I believe she was right, I loved holding her. Stroking her hair. Whispering into her ear, about how much I loved her. She would snuggle up closer just to be nearer. Inari, I miss her.  
  
How could Suisho not want that? How could she not want to know what love is? I don't think I'll ever understand that girl.  
  
***  
  
Broken Angel: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Kori: -_-*  
  
A little note: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up, my computer's just been way to wacky. Every time I loaded it onto FF.net, the story was unreadable. Sorry, I hope this doesn't stop any loyal readers from reading! 


	5. Chapter 4 Yeah, Okori gets beat again!

Broken Angel: Hi! I'll just get to the story after Kori does her line.

Kori: Hi! Broken Angel doesn't own YYH.

BA: And on with it. OH, by the way someone wondered if I'm planning on putting the answer in the story. Din7 I'm talking about you. So you'll just have to wait. And to your other question, from what I understand, the demon blood Yusuke has comes from several generations back, so it is possible for Suisho to be a full blooded human.

According to Yusuke, some demon came out of nowhere and knocked him out. We're not dealing with two demons but three. And also, Suisho's missing. Yusuke went home last night, and she wasn't there.

She wasn't at school either. Not in a single block, and she wasn't in her tree at lunch. I'm worried that it was her the demons were after. In order to get to Yusuke.

I get home, and find Botan in my room. "Hello, Botan. Any news on Suisho?"

She grins, "Maybe. Though I don't know whether it's good or bad. According to Lord Koenma, he said according to sources in the Demon world, there was a fight between two demons over a human. We don't know who the demons were though. Or what type of demons they were!" That's not good. It could be a wild goose chase.

"Any other leads?"

"No. But her energy's not in the human world, so she must be there in the demon world. The rest of the gang's going to meet in an hour at Yusuke's to decide what action should be taken."

"Alright." I watch her go out my window to see the others and think about Suisho. She must be terrified. Yusuke should have told her about his "job" when she first came here. Then at least she wouldn't have been wanting me to leave, I could have done something. I need to get my mind off this. I guess I'll do my homework till it's time to go.

When it's time to leave, I'm glad that my mother was gone for the week. She was on a small trip with my stepfather and stepbrother. (I can't remember their names. Who ever reviews with them gets a cookie!)

When I arrive, only Yusuke was there, his mother was off drinking. She had thought that Suisho had just wanted to go blow off some steam, it had nothing to do with demons. I hope she's right.

A few minutes after I arrive Hiei arrives as well. Then Kuwarba.

BA: Ok, I'm going to 3rd person view now. I think it's called that. I always get the views mixed up. Anyways, it's the fly on the wall view, if that means anything to you. Just easier to write than a boys POV.

Kuwabara walked in, "Hey! What's the news?"

"She's in the demon world, and there was a fight between two demons over a human, does that say anything, Bakabara?" Yusuke wasn't happy. He felt like punching anyone who talked.

"Demon world huh? What's she doin' there?" Big mistake.

"Oh, maybe she decided she'd like to be a meal for a few human-hungry demons, &%)()(#$-FACE!" Yusuke started punching Kuwabara down.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! This is not helping! We have to figure out a plan. We should go investigate the demon fight, and go from there. If it's Suisho they were fighting over, great. If the human isn't Suisho, well, then we'll have helped a different human, then move back to looking for Suisho." Kurama pulled the two apart.

Everyone agreed on Kurama's plan, and after a little struggle they got Yusuke off of Kuwabara.

I awoke, finding myself in my warm nook. Someone had thrown a blanket over me. Probably Kelonta. I stretch myself out of my nook, folding the blanket I place it in a nearby chair, and put the stuffed bear by my nook.

"Kelonta?" I look around. I see a note on the living room table.

Picking it up, I read:

Went to check out a few new plants at the new store in town. We'll be back later.

Love,

Kelonta & Kori

Well. I guess I'll have to amuse myself some way or another. Maybe I'll go meet up with them. I've been wanting to check that new store in town as well. I heard they had mineral roses.

AN: A mineral rose is a figment of my imagination, not a real rose breed. Mineral roses are roses that are made from precious stones, and grow like any other plant, there are all types of them, from Austrian Crystal, to Amethyst, to even Diamond. That's all.

I use my abilities to open a hole in my nook that held the money I had that was in Demon currency. After writing a note saying where I am, incase I don't catch up to Kelonta and Kori.

Once in town I just acted meek and small, in hopes that all the demons would just think I was a pathetic little human and not want to bother with me.

I look through the crowds and spot some surprisingly familiar red hair. It couldn't be Suichi... Could it? I break through the crowds, and to get a better look. Oh my. It is.

Should I avoid him and just ignore the fact that I saw him? Or should I go up to him and say hi? Or maybe I should follow him... I like the latter the most. I get close to the walls of the buildings close to me and trail him. He seems to be looking for something. I see him go into a tavern. Not the sort of place I'd picture him going, but I wouldn't picture him in the Demon world either, so that says just how well I know him.

I follow a minute after, spotting him talking to the bartender, I take a seat nearby at a table. A cat demon waitress recognizes me from around town and comes to serve me, what was her name again? Ness? Kess? "Hi! My name's Lill, how can I serve ya'?"

I wasn't even close with the name but oh well. "I'll have a virgin campman." Made up drink, I don't drink and don't know a thing about alcoholic beverages, other than I'll go to jail if I'm caught drunk driving and that supposedly if you say virgin before the beverage name the people making it are supposed to not put any alcoholic things in.

"Alright, see you in a minute sugar." She walks away, and I start listening in on Suichi's conversation.

"...any information on a fight that occurred yesterday between two demons over a human?" What? Is he an SD?

"Yeah, same type of fight happens every once in a while between the same two demons over the same human. I think know the name of one of 'em." Stupid bartender.

Suichi slides a coin over to the bartender. "He's a dog demon, by the name of... Oh... I'm afraid my memory's not what it used to be." As Suichi slides another coin toward him I'm brought my drink. I take a sip, and then place the drink on the table, listening for the bartender's answer. "Okorippoi. I think he usually hangs around..." He pauses, Suichi's gotten the wrap by now, and slides another coin. "The tavern on over by that new plant store. He should give you a bit of info with a few punches." Suichi leaves the tavern, and after paying for my drink with a bit of a tip, I follow.

Once he gets to the tavern, I start questioning whether I should go in. I might ruin my little reputation as the little meek girl that's protected by the big strong fox demon. Especially if Okori decides to call me 'Tasty' again. Well. I do have to figure out whether or not Suichi will be a threat to my friends... I go in.

He seems to have found Okori easily enough. I order another virgin campman, and sit somewhat close to listen in, hoping that the stink of the room will keep the dog from smelling me.

"...fighting with a human yesterday?" Suichi sits next to the dog.

"So... Don't see how that should bother you." Okori hiccups.

"I'm looking for a human that's supposedly in this world, and I was wondering if this human was the same."

Okori hiccups again. "I've already got," hiccup, "dibs on Tasty," hiccup, "you can't have her." Oh, how cute. Okori's protective. I need to go throw up.

"Tasty?" He perks at the name. "It's kind of cute." Ack! How the heck can he think a nickname like that's cute? It's disgusting.

"Yeah. Prettier than," hiccup, "a human should be." Hiccup. He takes a gulp of his drink. "Damn that," hiccup, "Kel-" hiccup, "-onta." He's really drunk off his arse. He just went into a hiccupping fit.

"Kelonta?" He straightens. "Youko Kelonta?" He knows Kel?

"Very," hiccup, "same." Suichi bristles at the answer. What is his problem with Kelonta?

"Would you know where this... Tasty," ugh, he used the nickname, "is?" Okori looks at him then sniffs, a habit he has when deciding whether he likes someone or not. When he first sniffed me it was a small sniff, but unfortunately, it seems that Suichi is a lot more to consider.

"I smell Tasty right now..." He stands up and looks around, suddenly sober, I try to hide but it's too late. "TASTY!" he bounds over to me before I can run. I start sending emergency signals to Kori through our link. "It's nice to see you with out that little fur brain, Tasty." He wraps an arm around my waist. "Finally decided I was better?" He licked my face much to my displeasure.

"Suisho?" I look at Suichi.

"Hi? Mind getting the bird-dog brain off me, please?" I again put on the meek act, and try to push away the said bird-dog brain. "Get OFF, Okorippoi!"

"You know this... male, Tasty?" He licks my face again, and I'm sure my face says more than my displeasure. If it weren't for the fact that I hadn't known where his tongue had been I'd bite it like I do everything/one else that touches me when I don't want them to.

"I think the lady said for you to get off of her." Suichi gets up from his chair and walks toward us. "And if you do not do as she requests, I'm afraid I'll have to do it for you." Oh, hell. Not another fight.

Okori laughs and licks me again. "What'cha goin' to do about it? Besides, Tasty came of her own will," another lick, I'm starting to get sick, "Didn't you, Tasty?"

"Actually, I was following a hot redhead?" He grips me tighter. Apparently, I said the wrong thing for his pleasure.

"Okorippoi, do we have to repeat yesterday's incident?" I finally hear Kelonta's strong aged voice.

"Kelonta, would you mind getting this wimpy poopy head off of me?" I smile my sweetest little meek smile.

"My pleasure." He steps forward, Okori turns toward him, and pushes me behind him, where Suichi was now. I may disagree with the fighting, but right now, I'm p'd off about being licked four times by a dog tongue that could have been places I don't want to know about.

Suichi grabbed hold of me, holding me away from them. They head outside, of which is when I shake off Suichi's hold and run outside. Other demons formed a ring around the two to watch, I manage to get into the inner coils of it since I was what they were fighting over. I feel a hand on my arm again, and look to see Suichi, who's watching with worried eyes.

"I'll love the little pleasure of finally taking you down, Kelonta. I just wish I could do it alone." Several demons step from the inner circle. Damn it. He's going to do it like this. I don't think so. I see Kori run to Kelonta's side, and jerking from Suichi's grip again, go to his side as well. Dropping the meek act. "What's this Tasty? We don't want you hurt now do we? Just go off to the sidelines like a good little human whore." He didn't.

Watching Kelonta jump forward, I realize he did. Just as he was about to reach Okori, two of the other demons that had stepped into the ring had jumped to attack him. Seeing this I called forth an Honor. (Honor is a specific breed of rose, it's white and somewhat slim when it's in the budding stage. Yes it's an actual rose.) I turn the rose into a thornless whip to hold them. "I think this is between them, boys." I pull them to the ground. Kori freezes the feet of the rest to the ground. "Thanks for coming to the call Kori." She winks at me to say you welcome.

We watch as Kelonta and Okorippoi fight yet again. Honestly it got boring about twenty fights ago. Throwing Okori out of the ring by a few good yards, Okori gave up and ran away yet again with his tail between his legs.

Yet again, all Kelonta got from the fight was a few scratches, all of which he had received from his surroundings. I watched as the crowd around us diminished.

I then looked to where I had seen Suichi. He was just looking at Kelonta. He walked up to him then, "I think we need to talk." Kelonta startled, looking at the redhead.

He then uttered something I had hoped would never be in a situation like this: "Kurama?"

BA: Well? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I thought I'd get a chance to write more during the summer as I thought. Sorry. I think I tend to write better in the winter and spring than in Summer. During that time I think my head just goes dead.


	6. Chapter 5 WTF?

BA: Hi. I'm back! reviews. Yay! Kori!

K: Broken Angel doesn't own YYH.

BA: On with it.

xxx

A bird, that is the first thing I heard. A strange birdcall. Sound's like something you'd find in a rainforest.

I feel a silky cloth against my skin. My sheets are supposed to be cotton, and yet all around me I feel this different cloth…

Where am I? I sniff the air, it smells like rain, plants, and flowers, sweet blooming flowers. I don't think I've ever smelled a few of them before, much less seen.

I open my eyes. Above me is a canopy of green leaves, the sheets about me are an ivory, embroidered with green vines, and small sapphire and crimson blossoms. The room is filled with exotic plants from the demon world, though there are a few ferns that are of human world in origin, I think.

I feel a movement in the bed to my right. Turning my head on the pillow I see the back of a silver head, fox ears protruding from the top. I recognize the silver. It's the same as Oka-kun's. It must be Kurama. What happened? Why am I in the same bed?

His strong and lithe body turns over, giving me a view of his face. His head rests on his arm, while the other arm reaches out for something in my direction.

He takes hold of my arm and pulls me to him. What is he doing? He holds me in his arms tightly, disabling me from moving away, keeping my head nestled in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. I look at his face again, he actually looks cute when he's sleeping. He doesn't look so… menacing as he did before. His golden-fire eyes hidden from view, he didn't seem like he could hurt a fly.

His eyes open suddenly, startling me. His arms wrap tighter around me as he directs his gaze straight at me. "Enjoying the view?"

All I can do is stare at his eyes, familiar in color, but altogether different, for what is behind them. His eyes seem to promise me everything, from eternal blinding pain, to eternal binding pleasure. (Yes that's blinding, and binding. No typo.)

I shake my head ridding myself of the thoughts. He hurt Kelonta, He caused Oka-kun to waste away into death. "Only wandering why I'm in the same bed as you." I try and glare, but his eyes seem to out do it. And they aren't even glaring, really.

He laughs, and like his eyes, his laugh holds the coldest ice, and the hottest fire. It's as if he's threatening to consume me, and he hasn't even spoken a word to say as such.

"I have never needed two bed's in my home before, hence I only have one." I hope that just means he's a hermit. I look at a fern that is in my direct view, there's a thong hanging off a leaf. Guess he's not a hermit. Damn.

"Um… Would you mind letting me go?" I to crane my neck a bit in order to get a little distance, but a pain on my throat keeps me from doing so.

"No." What? "I still haven't found my answers. You will stay with me until I receive them." Great.

"How can I give you answers, when I don't know the question?" He chuckles, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Why does my father care for you, when he does not even care for his own son? Why does he teach you with such patience, when with me it was learn this, learn that, and the promise of punishment if I didn't?" What? I knew that Kelonta had driven Kurama away, but from the way Oka-kun made it sound, it was just a bit of teasing… Kelonta had wanted Kurama to do well.

"He cared. He just wanted you to do what you could, to be what you could. He didn't want you to give up." Kurama growled, he started to hold me to him tighter. I'm going to have bruises from his arms.

"So he contradicted, yelled, and put me down at every turn? I'll have to say it worked, if I were to be honest. After I ran, I found a family that pushed me to be my best." I try to look back in my memory for any information on where he went… Now I remember. According to rumor, he had become part of Ahrishmed's little band of thieves, and then after a few hundred years… he slaughtered them. "I became better than that family, and I had to find a new one, one that was stronger." That was when he formed a band of his own. But once he had been thought to be dead about some-odd years ago, they disbanded.

"I know. What do you want?"

He looked into my eyes, a sad yet monotone appearance came to them. "I know not the answer to that anymore." Growling, he released me from his grip, and stood from the bed, his back facing me. What did he mean?

I sit up, and throw my legs over the side of the bed. "I'm afraid I do not understand…" He laughs.

"Everyone's leaving me." Leaving him? "Or I'm leaving them. Either way, I know them not as I should any longer." What does he mean? I want to bonk him over the head and tell him to stop talking in riddles. "First my demon mother and father… Then Ahrishmed and his band… Then my own thieves… And finaly my human mother… I no longer know any of them." He then growls again, his growls send my spine into a field of ice. "If I were not now part human, I would not have these emotions. I do not understand how, at times you humans can draw from such anger as this. It is more… carnal than any demon that would come to mind at the word."

"I'm sorry… that you're so confused… I do not know what I can do to end it though." He laughs again.

"I was not asking you to help. You obviously don't have the answers I seek. No one does. It is an answer I'll have to find for myself." Damn my curiosity:

"How do you plan on doing that?" He chuckles again.

"Someday have a family." I bristle, he'd better not mean me. And yes I know conceited thought, but he is here pouring out his heart. "Not soon though. There are things I need to do first." Cue the big inner sigh. Sigh. That's good. Now to figure out how to get home. Either my nook at Kelonta's or my room in the human world, don't care which.

"Um… Kurama… I was just wondering… I have no idea where I am, so when are you going to take me home?" Didn't he say he was keeping me here until he knew his answers?

He looks at me, his eyes seeming to be playful. "We'll see." Great. How long is he gunna keep me here?

xxx

After the kidnapping of Suisho by Kurama, my son, I took all that were involved in Suisho's life to my home. And explained to them the story behind Suisho and I. Yusuke said he'd talk to the high-ups about making sure I'm able to visit Suisho and visa-versa. "Hey, Hiei, where do you think Kurama would have taken her?" We began to start thinking on where my son would have taken Suisho.

"I believe that he has a home somewhere near Shaou-han" The small demon sighed, "I don't know where exactly where it is though, you'll have to ask around. That's all I know."

"Then I suppose we'll be heading to Shaou-han, or what?" I look at the baboon headed friend of Yusuke, Kuwabara I believe his name is.

"I think that's the best course of action. Though someone should stay here, incase if Suisho comes back to my home, someone needs to wait at Yusuke's home as well," that unfortunately is the best plan I have.

Hiei speaks up again, "You actually think that slip of a girl can actually escape from Kurama?"

"I don't see how that's impossible. She's a smart and resourceful girl, one of the reasons I chose her to be my heir." I only hope that she doesn't have any life-threatening need to escape. Unfortunately that's all I think I can hope for.

xxx

Note: Shaou-han isn't even a real word, I just made it up, don't try looking for it, I'll be surprised if it means anything.

BA: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I just haven't been really happy with this chapter. Still not completely satisfied, but I think I promised to update faster, and I obviously haven't kept up with that promise. So Sorry. Please don't hold it against me though. Oh, and hey, for those Lord of the Rings fans out there, I'm working on a fic there, so expect it in a few months! Hopefully.

K: I don't think that fic'll ever see the light of the net.

BA: Will too.

K: Will not.

BA: Will too.

BA: Will too.

K: Will not.

BA: Will too.

K: Will not.

BA: Will too.

K: Will not.

BA: Will too.

K: Will not.

BA: Will too.

K: Will not.

BA: Will too! And that's that! Please R&R people, it's the only reason I live!

K: ... Will not.

BA: Grrrrr...


End file.
